the_nightmare_filesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan
Leviathan is one of the main characters in the Private server. he is owned obviously by Leviathan. Appearance Leviathan is a 7'8 tall human male who appears to have blades for hands in the most primal/basic form, along with a ton of scars, visible muscle, bone, and burn marks. He usually wears a black trench coat with light gold colored spikes on the shoulders. He also wears black trousers ripped at the knee caps, along with black boots with spikes on the bottom. His most basic from reveals almost all of the damage, and he only wears black trousers and black boots, he also has those blades replacing his hands, he's also missing an eye in this stage. He's extremely volatile in this state and will attack anything he sees that has a humanoid form. His modern form has two cat ears, one light blue and the other black, along with one green, and one gold and purple eyes, along with furry forearms and a long tail out the back with a bunch of spines and spikes coming out. He also has no viable signs of scarring or damage. He now wears a pastel blue shirt under his trench coat, which kept a few of the gold spikes on the shoulders of the trench coat and now has mulberry buttons and purple pockets, he no longer wears gloves or straps, but has claws at the ends instead. Personality it's clear he obviously hates humanity, he's mostly serious, or attempts to be serious around people, though he tends to act normal around those he trusts, his family. He usually tries to have a positive attitude, although going insane for a brief period of time has kinda ruined that, so he also thinks in the negatives, he doesn't care about himself or other humans, but he does care about those around him that aren't humanity. although at this point he doesn't really care about what humanity does now. So he's mostly calm now, mixed with that seriousness. Right now he's forgotten about his previous goals of slaying humanity and has now gone to focusing on his family and keeping villains at bay. He his attitude has changed to a more positive beat, He keeps watch over most of his children. (Who he apparently has a lot more than i thought.) Though it's a struggle to keep them all content. Relationships Leviathan is tied to a many characters, but not that popular when it comes to the plethora of characters with relations out there. Abby, current relationship is father-daughter, as he takes care of her along with attempting to help her get over her fears, he also taught Abby how to read and play video games, and possibly more as well, he's also damped a few of her nightmares by dream hopping, and appearing within them, overall, the relationship has come to a point where if Abby died before he did, there's a high chance he'll go absolutely bonkers, they've gotten insanely close now, separating them for a few days is not wise, unless you like the smell of a fresh slaughter in a desperate attempt to find his daughter. Rachell, current relationship is father-daughter, he didn't take her as his second daughter at first, but after awhile it just kinda stuck, they're not as attracted as Abby is to Leviathan, but the father-daughter connections are still there, he also taught Rachell how to play video games, and also built her a suit that allows her to move around with ease if wounded, or dead and in need of a body to possess, He'd be furious if she died. Dr. Hemlock, collecting new data. Soulrender, current Relationship is Wife-Husband, Levi's first, and possibly only "soul" mate, he's really fond of her ever since they've met and quickly became wife and husband, if she'd died, he'd go into a frenzy. Kira, Friends, managed to help her feel better, he hopes to help her with her fear of losing family. He spends more time with her now and wishes for her to grow into a better life for when she finally leaves. He trusts his belongings with her and Abby once he passes. Bridget, a close friend. Being his favorite animal, he is willing to help her, no matter what it takes, and what it is she acquires assistance with. He doesn't care if it hurts him or even almost kills him, he's willing to sacrifice it all just to keep her happy if he so has to. Circus, Friends, aside from the others, Levi feels closest to Circus as a friend, he usually attempts to help out and have her try new things when he's in the radio tower. Recently he's been treating her like his lost sister when ever she's around and tries his best to act normal with others around them. Lailah, friends, he has helped her to speak and has comforted her at times, and she has basically become his new cat, he loves hanging out and playing with her, he gets along well with her too, Miko, not much is known other than being friends. Flytrap: Levi's newest, and now closest friend. having a love for flora,(plants) he is willing to help Flytrap with any problems she develops from time to time. He also enjoys her company and thus likes hanging out with her. Though in terms of friendship. Now his other wife. Weaponry/abilities his basic form has two blades replacing the hands, his old form has a robot hand hidden under the armor of the right arm. he wielded a powerful staff at one point before he put it away. he's also a pyromaniac, so he has a ton of fire related weapons like firework bows and matchsticks, he's created a lot of weapons for Abby as well. he usually wields a blade in the style of his old hands. Which is dipped in glyhosate most of the time, making the cut of the blade deadly, and potentially lethal depending on how deep the wound goes into the body. due to his past, he has a number of inhuman abilities he can preform. * He has advanced eye sight and can somewhat see in the dark, a good trade off for only one eye. although now he has both of them again. * He can phase through solid objects, helpful to ignore an unnecessary battle or danger. * He can teleport certain distance away, basically a quick, but limited version of his phasing ability. * He has sharp, knife blade like teeth that can cut through flesh or anything else organic with ease, and also possibly metal if he was willing to take that risk. * He now wields numerous weapons, most noticeably a gun or a blade. * He also has a spiked tail now, perfect for a grappling hook and as a deadly weapon. Backstory Leviathan used to be an ordinary human, before he was bulled by his parents and was twisted into the now calm killing machine he is now. He still gets memories of his past from time to time, and wishes he could go back and stop the pain before the suffering could ever start. Trivia/Extras * He was once completely Human. * He used to be able to summon the Howling Weavers. * He turns into Monster Levi when mad. * He was once turned into a female. * He has built up a resistance to pain over time, right now simple bullets and anything below cannot hurt him. * He feels most comfortable in dimly lit, eerie environments. * His favorite thing to do is hang out with those close to him, like Abby or Kira. * He was once the antagonist of a game, but then left unused. * He has an "impostor" living in the mansion. Pale Lord. Gallery IMG_1369.jpg|Concept Art. levi.png|More art, Credit goes to Inky_Fangs. Better Levi.jpg|Better Concept Levi Final_Leviathan.jpg|A Finalized design of Leviathan. Cat_ear_Levi.jpg|Finalized Leviathan, but with cat ears Category:Characters